Inadequate lubrication of the engine in a vehicle due to a low oil level can cause engine damage and failure. Moreover, oil aeration can have many other adverse consequences. A decrease in oil pressure may cause bearing wear or failure. An increase in compressibility may cause loss of capability as a hydraulic fluid. Excessive aeration at shut-down may lead to valve train noise during subsequent start-up.